(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for die cutting a sheet of plastic material, and more particularly to a process and apparatus for die cutting cards including data pieces from a sheet of plastic material including data printed in lines and rows and the card of data pieces produced thereby.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the utility and telephone field, many components are provided with an identification marking system for aboveground or underground usage. Such systems were initially developed using metallic tags and metallic information or data pieces, i.e. individual pieces provided with names, symbols and/or alphanumeric information or data. Recently, such identification marking systems have been formed of plastic materials, generally a thermoplastic material, such as polyethylene, polypropylene or mixtures thereof to provide a system effective over extended periods of time exposure to the elements. With such systems, the information or data pieces are die cut from a substrate and placed in compartments of a storage box. Since the pieces are numerous whereas compartments of such a storage box are finite, time is wasted in the selection of predetermined pieces from the compartments. Additionally, wastage is experienced by selection of an unwanted piece and its improper restorage. While such wastage may be minimal, wastage may become greater when using an identification marking system of reduced size.